Act First, Think Later
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Sirius and Remus argue about Sirius telling Snape about his furry little problem and things get complicated and confusing. Happy ending! Smut imminent! Suck at summaries! Sirius/Remus. Let me know if you want me to do a sequel ;D


**Act First, Think Later**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters, settings and some of the events are hers too. Is there anything she doesn't own?

Summary: Sirius and Remus argue about Sirius telling Snape about his furry little problem and things get complicated and confusing. Happy ending! Smut imminent! Suck at summaries!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: erm, NC 17?

Warnings: Smutty scene at the end, (yes, it's what you want, smut chasers ;D) coarse language and maybe a little fluff (don't kill me!) :D

Additional Comments: This has probably been done before but I wanna do it too! Oh, and the whole Snape-see-werewolf-Prongs-rescue-Snape-Sirius-in-big-trouble incident happens in their sixth year in this fic. The tense seems to change a little bit too much but I don't think it's really that noticeable. I originally planned this fic to be about 1500 words at the most, but it turned into a 7600 word fic ^__^; What can I say? These two guys are just too good to resist writing about. :D

Enjoy!

Sirius stepped into the Gryffindor common room with more caution than was normal for his usual arrogant self, and glanced around the cosy room warily. The fire was crackling cheerfully, giving the otherwise silent room an orange, flickering glow. He scanned the room for people and his eyes caught on a bundle on the armchair beside the fire which was facing him.

Remus.

Remus' usually kind, golden brown eyes were hard and Sirius could see the anger quietly bubbling in their depths. Remus' arms were crossed and he had one leg folded under him with the other dangling in front of him and his back stiff and straight. His whole posture screamed 'You have explaining to do'. Sirius gulped, feeling guilt and regret clench his insides in their cold grip and he desperately searched his good friend's face for any trace of kindness. Half of Remus' features were cast into shadow by the flickering fire but the part that Sirius could see clearly was set and tensed, eyes glaring at him.

Sirius was trying to think of something to say but Remus beat him to it.

"Well Sirius? Are you going to at least try and make an excuse for what you did?" his voice was cold and quiet but Sirius could hear the dangerous and controlled anger in his friend's voice.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking, it was stupid-"

"Damn right it was stupid!" Remus interrupted furiously, his anger bubbling over like a volcano "You almost killed someone! Actually I take that back – _I_ almost killed someone because of _you_".

Sirius shut his mouth and bowed his head. Never really the type for backing down, it felt strange allowing himself to be raged at; he normally would have fought right back. Remus was right though: he had almost killed someone.

Snape was a right git, everyone agreed on that, but Sirius hadn't actually intended for him to die or anything that serious. He was incredibly thankful that James had interfered when he had or he'd probably have been expelled that night. As it was, he had a term's worth of detention and a furious Remus to deal with.

It had only been last night that Sirius had played the prank and he hadn't seen Remus since because he apparently had to heal after that particularly painful full moon. He supposed Remus was blaming him for the whole thing and, as Sirius thought bitterly, he had every right to.

"Now just tell me Sirius, tell me what the hell you were thinking when you told Snape. What on earth was going through your head, what the fuck made you think it was a good idea to tell him to run around with a dangerous werewolf?!" Remus raged, his voice trembling with barely contained fury.

Sirius flinched.

It was rare to hear Moony swear like that; he must have been absolutely murderous and Sirius wasn't too thrilled to be on the receiving end of that anger. He glanced around, looking to see if anyone had heard his outburst about the werewolf before he remembered it was quite late and everyone else was in bed.

His eyes halted on his friend to see him glaring at him with open fury, his normally peaceful, thoughtful, kind, even sweet face, contorted in anger. Sirius couldn't believe he'd actually made Remus this mad. He knew that the prank had been dangerous and almost fatal for Snivellus but why was Moony so angry and upset over it?

"I don't know, Remus. I just don't know, okay. I fucked up, I fucked up big time and I regret it, I really do. I just didn't think-" Sirius started, trying to explain what really couldn't be explained.

"Well you got one thing right, Sirius: you didn't think, you never think when we have a matter that requires serious thought" Remus cried.

Stung, Sirius retaliated.

"Well, maybe you think too much. No one was hurt in the end, and sure; Snape knows about your secret but Dumbledore made him promise not to tell. You're overreacting completely".

Black knew as soon as the words had come out of his mouth that he had not only touched a nerve but set loose a pack of Hippogriffs running and stomping right over it. Remus unfolded his limbs gracefully, jumping up so quickly that Sirius hardly saw it happen, and started pacing.

"I think too much? I overreact?" Moony hissed incredulously his eyes flashing dangerously, "Maybe if you were in my shoes for one minute, Sirius, you would understand why I think so much, why this is such a big deal. I don't think and act the way I do for no reason, you prat. This is such a big fucking deal because of what would have happened if Prongs didn't have enough sense for the both of you!"

Sirius looked out at Remus from under his fringe of black hair, fidgeting nervously with his robe sleeve and waiting for him to continue.

"Not only would someone have lost their life at my hands, but I would have to live with that for the rest of my life. Everyone would find out, they'd all know! Every time I'd walk down the corridor I'd know that they'd be calling me a monster, freak, animal, werewolf, uncontrollable beast, _murderer"._

Sirius felt his stomach clench with guilt and when Remus stopped pacing to look at him expectantly, Sirius couldn't look him in the eye. How could anyone ever think of Moony as a monster? He was one of the kindest, most gentle people Sirius knew. The thought of Remus having to go through that sort of thing every day, thinking and worrying about it every day because he had to worry to ensure survival, made Sirius feel slightly sick. Remus would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"They wouldn't blame you, Black, they'd blame me. I'd lose everything I've gained since coming to Hogwarts. Now do you understand why this is such a big deal?" Remus' voice was softer and more controlled but it was evident he was still seething. Sirius twitched involuntarily at the sound of his bitter sounding last name spoken by Remus in such a way.

"But you haven't lost everything, your secret is safe, you're safe Moony" Sirius pleaded, hoping to calm Remus down with logic.

No such luck.

Remus snorted before replying acidly "It's not just what could have happened; it's what did happen: you betrayed me, Padfoot".

Sirius bit his lip, feeling worse and worse by the minute and the feeling wasn't helped by Remus addressing him by his nickname.

"I was trying to help, Moony, I didn't mean to betray you. It's just that the oily haired git didn't respect you, he had no idea what you go through every month, every day and he looked down on you. He accused you of hiding behind me and James; he didn't know that you're standing up for yourself all the time and that you deserve rest and friends to look after you sometimes. I had to show him, Moony, and I know it sounds stupid and ridiculous but it made sense at the time. I couldn't take it, I had to show him that you're more brave than he could ever be" Sirius babbled, covering his head in his hands in shame, muffling his words. His ramble sounded stupid and didn't make sense even to his own ears.

The common room was silent for a couple of seconds as the truth sunk in for them both. Sirius could feel Remus watching him intently, hear his breath, hear his own breath and feel his heart beating frantically, hear the fire crackling.

Sirius waited and breathed deeply, wondering when Remus was going to throw a book or a chair at him for being so stupid and threatening their lives. But the splintering wood or thud of a book didn't come and Sirius looked up from his hands.

Remus was standing a couple of metres in front of him, staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. He didn't look as angry as he did before, but Remus always hid his true emotions well, Sirius knew it was part of surviving and keeping a secret as big as the one he had to. Black was beginning to wonder if his friend had been stupified when he spoke.

"Sirius", he held his breath when Remus paused, waiting for the burst of anger and rejection he knew was coming but at the last second he saw Remus' mouth twitch upwards in an almost-smile, "that is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard, even coming from you".

Sirius let out all his held breath in one rush, immensely relieved that Remus' anger was slowly dwindling and that maybe he'd be forgiven after all.

"Black, you are absolutely terrible with words, but I kind of understand what you're saying. Kind of" Remus concluded, loosening up now that he wasn't ready to kill Sirius.

"I'm perfectly well spoken when it comes to the ladies though, and that's what counts" Sirius grins his unique lop sided smile that he knows is impossible for Remus to resist.

He can see Moony is about to laugh when a voice comes from the top of the boys dormitory stairs.

"What the fuck are you guys fucking yelling about? It one-oh-fucking-clock in the fucking morning. Get your fucking arses to bed" the sleepy, irritated voice exclaimed.

Padfoot smirked.

"Right you are Prongs".

They caught a glimpse of James' sleepy, grumpy face, tousled (messier than usual if that was even possible) hair and half closed eyes before he ducked back out of sight and they heard the dormitory door shut with a snap. James always swore a lot when he was annoyed and unfortunately, it took a good deal less to annoy Prongs than it did to anger Moony.

Sirius turned back to Remus who looked a lot calmer now.

"I guess we really should get to bed before he hexes us for breathing too loud".

Remus nodded, his lips twitching in another almost-smile, obviously not completely over the incident.

He turned and made his way up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm and Sirius followed cautiously, watching Remus for any signs of resentment but seeing none.

Once they had gotten into their room, Remus made straight for his four poster without so much as a glance in Sirius' direction, making Sirius wonder if he was really forgiven at all, or if there was something else Moony was trying to hide from him.

"Night Padfoot".

"Night Moony".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You still mad at him about the last full moon?"

Lupin turned tired eyes to Lily in surprise, but there was no question about who she was talking about.

"Uhh, no?"

"Convincing, Lupin" Lily snorted.

The two of them were sitting in the library, meant to be completing a Charms essay. After, there was a trip to Hogsmeade planned and Sirius and James had dropped by the library to ask if they were coming. Remus hadn't met Sirius' eyes the whole time he was there and when Sirius leaned over him to see what he was doing, he felt his cheeks flame red and he suddenly got incredibly hot. When Sirius and James left, he watched Padfoot's retreating back, totally confused, until he turned the corner.

"You have every right to be mad but you're going to have to forgive him eventually" Lily pressed.

Remus frowned and scratched out a sentence in his essay that sounded like it was written by a troll while stalling to think of an answer. He couldn't think of one so he said nothing.

He wasn't comfortable discussing the last full moon with anyone and he never really had conversations that went deeper than the skin. Lily was not exactly an exception but he was more at ease talking with her about this than Sirius, James or Peter. He really just wanted to forget it ever happened but that really wasn't an option.

"He really is sorry, you know" Lily continued.

"I know" Lupin mumbled.

"Then why won't you forgive him?" she asked, starting to sound like a pest.

"I have. It's just, I don't know, his reason for what he did...he's so confusing and it hardly even made sense" Lupin sighed, running a hand through his hair in an unconscious imitation of James.

Lily watched him, waiting for him to continue and explain what the hell he was talking about. Remus rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes to wake him up a bit before continuing.

"He was blabbing on about something like making Snape respect me and understand, and to show him that I can fend for myself and I'm brave, or something like that" Remus finished lamely, putting his quill down and avoiding looking at Lily's sharp eyes, hoping she didn't see the faint blush that crawled across his cheeks.

His explanation had sounded offhanded, uncaring, as if most of Sirius' words had been forgotten, but it was quite the contrary. Remus remembered every single word that Sirius had rambled and he had been trying to make complete sense of them ever since, but like a lot of things Sirius said, they probably weren't meant to make complete sense.

"That's not all he said, is it?" Lily said, watching Lupin with scrutinizing eyes. His head snapped up and he looked at her in wonder.

"How – Evans? How did you -"

"So he finally told you then? Took him bloody long enough" she exclaimed, slightly too loud for a library, and threw her quill down on the table in celebration, a smug look on her face.

"Told me what? What do you know about this, can you help me understand what he's talking about then?" Remus asked, slightly perplexed but eager to hear the interpretation of Sirius' words nonetheless.

Lily's face dropped and she looked at him cautiously before asking "So, he didn't tell you then?"

"Tell me what?" Remus hissed, exasperated. Lily regarded him quietly for a couple of seconds before she abruptly slid her stuff into her bag before Remus even knew she was moving.

"Tell me what, Lily?" Remus cried, scooping his stuff into his bag and following Lily noisily, earning himself a reproachful look from Madam Pince.

Lily didn't answer his questions about Sirius and when they eventually met Sirius and James in the Great Hall as planned, he was extremely irate.

He tagged along behind them as they discussed Quidditch and how Ravenclaw was so going to get their butts kicked next Saturday. Remus wasn't listening, but he was watching.

It had first started as out as innocent, natural. It was after all, natural to look at the person you were thinking about, but then his motives changed. He had gotten distracted from thinking about what Lily had been talking about and instead had focused on Sirius.

Sirius really was very attractive.

He had that silky black hair that all the girls raved about, unintentional grace about him, an athletic body, he was quite funny if a bit annoying at times, black eyes and best of all, a completely disarming smile. It's funny; Remus had never really noticed these things about his friend before, he knew about it, knew all these endearing things were part of Sirius and what made the girls swoon, but he'd never _noticed_ it himself.

He wondered what on earth had brought this on; since when had he started admiring Sirius?

Remus tripped on a protruding rock and almost fell over. Awoken from his thoughts, he tried to steer his mind clear from those forbidden, admiring thoughts about Sirius. He was concentrating so hard though, that he didn't notice he had been staring at Sirius' arse for the past five minutes. Sirius was walking just ahead of him, talking with James as Lily had gotten bored of their talk. He didn't know how but his gaze must have just...slipped...down Sirius' back to his lower,_ lower _back. Horrified, Remus cursed silently and immediately averted his gaze.

He avoided looking at Sirius until they reached Hogsmeade when he could avoid it no longer because Sirius was being his usual boundary-less self.

He slung a strong arm around Remus's shoulders as he positively boomed "You're quiet today, Moony. Cat got your tongue?"

Remus looked up into Sirius' face in surprise at the touch. Sirius was so close that he could see that Sirius had started sprouting more than just bum fluff on his face, his skin greying with the black hairs around his mouth and on his chin. Remus had to admit he rather liked it; it suited Sirius, just like everything Sirius had or did suited him. Even his spicy smelling cologne and smell simply screamed Sirius. He could smell him right now, with him so close, it was impossible not to but it wasn't overbearing, just pleasant and just...Sirius.

Remus was growing quite uncomfortable being squashed so close against Sirius when just a while ago he had been actually staring at his butt. He made to move but while James and Lily were preoccupied discussing where to go first, he felt Sirius's arm fall from his shoulders. Relieved that him doing something embarrassing wasn't so certain, Lupin relaxed...that is, until he felt Sirius' hand brush over his arse.

His eyes widened and he blushed a violent red. He looked up at Sirius quickly but his face was blank and unreadable. Trying not to think whether one of his best mates had just grabbed his butt or whether he had imagined it, Remus coughed to let Lily and James know they still existed.

Lily turned to look at them while James glued his eyes to Honeydukes. She saw the faint blush receding from Remus' cheeks and he could almost see the cogs of her brain working quickly.

"You know what? Come on James. I feel like a little quiet time" she smiled alluringly at James, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"B-but, the guys, Lily" James protested weakly, apparently completely lost to her charms. They soon disappeared into the crowd with little more than a wave and a subtle wink to Remus from Lily.

"What the bloody hell happened to bros before hoes?!" Sirius yelled after them.

Remus snorted.

"Don't let Prongs hear you calling Lily a hoe; he'll give you a black eye".

Sirius scoffed "Prongs couldn't give me a black eye! Besides, old Padfoot has sharper teeth and claws than Prongs does".

"You filthy cheat!" Remus laughed.

Sirius grunted in answer.

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up in the wind.

"Now what do we do?"

Sirius shrugged, looking around. A strange mischeivous glint came into his eye and he made to say something but Remus was too quick.

"Something legal, Sirius".

Sirius frowned, "Why do you have to take all the fun out of things, Moony? Fine, can we go get a Butterbeer, I'm freezing my arse off".

Remus agreed with a laugh and they both set off toward Madam Rosmerta's.

Sirius ordered the drinks and Remus slunk off to a corner table. Sirius followed and skidded a bottle of Butterbeer across the table to him.

"Bottoms up, Moony" Sirius said, his eyes still twinkling dangerously with the look that he always wore when he was thinking about doing something particularly chaotic and rule breaking. Remus tried not to think of the alternative meaning that Sirius couldn't possibly have meant behind the words and took a swig of the Butterbeer. Warmth surged through his chilled bones and he relaxed, slumping into his chair.

The atmosphere was unusually tense between them and Remus found himself casting around for subjects to talk about which had never happened to them before. Sirius was strangely subdued and they eventually found themselves lapsing into silence. Before he knew it, they had both finished their drinks and Sirius was standing. Sirius insisted on paying for both of them, making Remus' stomach squirm uncomfortably.

They stepped out onto the street and wrapped their cloaks tightly around themselves.

"Now what?" Sirius mumbled.

"I need new robes and a couple of school shirts" Remus suggested, pointing to the clothing shop. He had had a growth spurt recently and was almost up to James and Sirius in height now, but there was a couple of inches of his ankles and wrists showing from under his robes.

Sirius groaned at the suggestion.

"Clothes shopping, Moony? Come on, we're in Hogsmeade for fun, not to shop for clothes!"

"Stop your whining, I'll only take a minute" Lupin laughed at the pathetic look on his friend's face.

Sirius followed him into the shop reluctantly and slouched around Lupin while he got measured up. The shop lady gave him the robes and shirts to try on and left the room to give him privacy. Privacy was too much to ask of Sirius and Remus hadn't expected it so he wasn't surprised when Sirius simply sat down and regarded Remus carefully.

"Do you think James and Lily will ever get really serious?" he asked seriously.

Surprised by the unexpected question while he was in the middle of taking his robe off, Remus replied "Yeah, probably; he's not the same git she hated back in our fourth year".

Sirius snorted and Remus was sure he was about to reply when he stopped. Remus turned to see what was wrong and saw Sirius looking at him in horror. Wondering what he'd done to deserve that look, Remus looked down at himself to find the reason and found it.

When Prongs had saved Snape from the werewolf, he'd had to use force to keep the wolf away from Snape. To protect them Prongs had been forced to get violent and had used his antlers and hooves to keep the wolf at bay while Snape escaped. The resulting black, blue and purple bruises were all over Remus' chest and arms. He'd had a few broken ribs but Madam Pomfrey had healed them.

He was mortified by Sirius seeing how vulnerable and hurt he'd got and the evidence of his shameful and uncontrollable state at full moon. He quickly slipped into a new shirt and turned away from his friend. Sirius made a noise as if he was going to say something but the shop lady came back in, asking Remus if the clothes fit.

He payed for the clothes with money his parents had given him when they came to see the headmaster about the attack, and both Marauders stepped out into the chilly air. They still had a couple of hours left but Remus didn't feel much like going to the other shops, much less with Sirius. How could Sirius still be friends with him now he knew how hard he had fought to get at Snape? How could he be friends with someone who went completely psycho, incredibly dangerous and uncontrollable once a month?

Refusing to look at Sirius, Remus started walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to move, needed to get away from the crowds thronging around him. He could hear Sirius hurrying to keep up with him but he kept going.

Finally he heard Sirius' voice behind him panting.

"Remus! Stop, Remus!"

He did stop, but not because Sirius had told him to, but because he had come to the far end of Hogsmeade and there was a fence in front of him, not letting him go any further in that direction. He looked up to see the Shrieking Shack standing old and crumbling behind the fence and he gulped in breaths of fresh air, trying to calm himself down. He heard Sirius stop behind him, could hear his breath so close to him.

"Remus" Sirius pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder as he tried to turn him toward himself. Remus didn't budge. He didn't know what to say or do, he had no explanation for hurrying off like that, for not answering Sirius, for coming to the Shrieking Shack.

"Moony!" Sirius demands, swinging Remus around forcefully. Remus didn't look at his face, he didn't want to see the need for explanation in Sirius' face. They are silent for a long time, Remus looking anywhere but Sirius and Sirius looking straight at Remus, taking the sight of him in. Moony only looks up when he hears Sirius voice again.

"What have I done?" Sirius whispers softly, his face tormented and guilty as he looked at Remus.

Remus was confused.

Padfoot hadn't done anything.

"What have I done, Moony?" Sirius repeats coming closer, placing his hand gently on one of the more painful bruises he had seen back in the shop.

"You haven't done anything, I just-" Remus tried to explain but Sirius steps closer, silencing Moony unintentionally.

Remus could feel his heart beating incredibly fast and his breathing was quickening too. He stared up at Sirius, watching the puffs of breath between them mingle.

"I didn't know that you'd hurt yourself, or that anyone else had to hurt you. I'm sorry, Moony, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Moony" Sirius whispered and Remus saw the regret and guilt clear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Padfoot. It wasn't your fault, I just went a little crazier than usual" Remus smiles awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation, unused to seeing Sirius so solemn and serious.

"It is my fault, it's my fault you went crazy. How can you not be mad at me still? Look what happened to you because of me. I wish, I wish I-" Remus never found out what Sirius was going to wish for because Sirius apparently decided actions spoke more than words and cut the sentence short, leaning in the short distance and kissed him. It was brief, a simple, lingering brush of chapped lips but god, was it enough.

At first, Remus widened his eyes in surprise and tensed but that reluctance swiftly evaporated.

He felt a strange but pleasant buzz at the back of his head and let his eyes slide close.

Sirius pulled back slowly, warily looking down at Remus, wondering if he had just ruined six years of friendship, but Remus opened his eyes and there was no regret there. Sirius still looked worried though, and he opened his mouth to say something Remus probably didn't want to hear so he stopped him. Moony leaned forward and lifted his head to press his lips against Sirius', surprising him into silence. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Remus slipped his tongue into Sirius' warm, wet mouth, savouring the taste. He massaged Sirius' tongue with his own, quickly coaxing Sirius into the kiss. Remus felt another tongue slide into his mouth, warm, wet and eager, probing inside his mouth, acquainting itself with him. He felt Sirius's cold hands on either side of his face, holding him in place as his tongue explored. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Remus put them on Sirius' shoulders, pushing slightly when he needed to come up for air. They both panted, their hot breath blowing across each others lips, each wondering at the new, interesting taste of the other.

Remus looked up and searched Sirius' face, hoping dearly that this wasn't a one time thing, that Padfoot wouldn't just lose interest when he found someone better. He couldn't believe he had just been snogging one of his very best friends, and it wasn't just a one time thing; he wanted more, so much more, more than he thought Padfoot would be willing to give. But he found the reassurance he sought in Sirius' expression and grinned.

Sirius smiled softly and turned his head to look around at their surroundings.

"You know, we've still got at least three hours to do...whatever we want".

Sirius turned back to Remus with a wickedly suggestive smile on his face.

"Padfoot, I am not going to freeze my balls off so we can do it outside at this time of year".

Simple, to the point, but not exactly elegant.

Sirius laughed, pulling Remus' head to him to kiss him softly but thoroughly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until summer then", Sirius muttered, grinning against Remus' lips, "for now though, I guess we'll just have to stick to shagging inside".

Remus smirked into Sirius' mouth.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me".

"My dear Moony, I do believe you just agreed to have sex with me in the outdoors during the summer. You can't go back on your word now" Sirius warned, trailing his hands lightly down Remus' arms.

Moony smiled again. In the summer? That was a while away which meant Sirius was definitely thinking long term. Remus' heart was suddenly very light and his stomach jittering.

"I wouldn't dream of going back on my word, Padfoot, old friend" Remus agreed, beaming at him.

"Good. So what do you say about going back to the castle and spending the rest of our Saturday 'productively'?".

Remus silently agreed and grabbed Sirius' wrist, pulling him away from the Shrieking Shack and back towards Hogsmeade.

Neither really cared about who saw them, and no one would think it strange either: they were good friends after all.

"Do you think James and Lily will be annoyed if we don't go back together?" Sirius asked Remus as they raced back to the castle. Remus made a non committed grunt and didn't slow his pace, which Sirius took as a 'who cares?'

Sirius laughed as Remus continued to drag him across the grounds and through the Great Hall.

"Slow down, Remus: we have all the time in the world".

They stopped at the foot of the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room. Remus looked around for anyone who might be nearby but there was no one. He leaned in and pressed his body on Sirius.

"But I don't want to slow down Sirius; I want it, I want you, now" Remus gasped into Sirius' grinning mouth, out of breath from the long run to the castle.

Sirius chuckled, breathing in Remus' gasps.

"Patience, Moony, let's just get somewhere where no one will walk in on us first". He led Remus up the stairs and gave the fat lady the password, laughing at her raised eyebrows as she saw their joined hands and obvious desperation to get into the dorm. The portrait swung open and this time it was Sirius leading Remus up the stairs and into the dormitory.

"Your bed or mine?"

"Who cares?!" Remus exclaimed, pushing him into the room. Remus followed behind him, closing the door behind him and pointing his wand at it while muttering something.

"A lock charm? James and Peter will have no trouble with that" Sirius said skeptically.

"They will with that one" Remus grinned, slightly predatory.

Remus stalked towards him, strides confident and smile secretive with a hint of innocence. He pushed Sirius back until his knees hit the back of a bed he recognised as his, and fell down onto it, looking up at Remus in wonder. Remus crawled over him, staring at his body hungrily. It was obvious that Remus wanted him, but he still looked a little bit nervous and unsure. His hands roamed over Sirius' arms but he looked slightly nervous when he went to go any lower. Sirius took his hand and trailed the fingers over his own chest, watching Remus intently the whole time.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast? We can always wait" Sirius offered, not wanting his friend to feel forced into this, but he didn't forget that Remus was the one who dragged him all the way back to the castle. Remus snorted at Sirius' offer.

"Sirius, I may not have had sex as much as you have, but I'm not some blushing virgin. I want you right now, you git".

Sirius laughed and Remus took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him soundly, moaning low in his throat as Sirius took control and reversed their positions so Remus was on his back under him. Sirius kissed his jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck, which he had a feeling would be extra sensitive with Remus. He was proved right as he gently sucked on the side of Remus' neck and Remus gasped and arched into the touch. Sirius chuckled against Remus' soft, salty skin and encouraged him to sit up so he could strip him of his upper clothes. Remus complied without argument, too preoccupied with trying to kiss Sirius as much as possible to even notice that Sirius was struggling to take off his shirt. Sirius' fingers kept fumbling with Remus' buttons and getting frustrated, he simply spelling them away.

"Cheat" Remus grinned.

"You won't be complaining" Sirius replied, smirking cockily.

Sirius kissed him again, it's like an addiction. He couldn't get enough of Remus, he just wanted more and more.

He sat up and stared down at the bruises on Remus' chest, a determined look in his eye.

"I'm going to kiss every single one of these bruises better" he proclaimed.

Remus shuddered and shut his eyes, waiting for Sirius to do what he said he would. Sirius, always a man of his word, didn't disappoint him. He traced, licked, kissed and sucked on every one of the bruises until Moony thrashed around on the bed gasping and breathing hard enough for the sounds to fill the whole room. Sirius pulled back, licking his lips and tasting his Moony on his tongue.

_His_ Moony. Sirius definitely liked the sound of that. He also liked how sensitive Remus was; his skin was hyper sensitive and a single touch or kiss could force a most interesting noise from him.

Remus' eyes were half-lidded with lust and he was breathing rapidly, watching Sirius carefully. Sirius grinned and rubbed his thumb pad over one of Remus' rosy pink nipples, raising it to a nub. Remus thrashed his head from side to side, mumbling and groaning.

Without warning, he grabbed Sirius' hand and gently guided it down, down past his stomach, following the dark brown line of wiry hair.

"Stop teasing and touch me Sirius" Remus pleaded, looking up at Sirius. Sirius grinned and lifted Remus' hips off the bed so he could pull down the restricting pants and underwear. As soon as he saw Remus so naked, willing and aroused, he felt his cock twitch, his need to be buried deep inside Remus extremely powerful.

Sirius finally stroked his hand over Remus' erection, Remus bucking up into his hand.

Sirius bit his lip, watching his Moony, amazed that he had never seen him so uncontrolled as a human before. It was almost as if the wolf was faintly peeking through, Remus' desperation and forcefulness unusual.

Sirius, finally deciding that the time for teasing was over, spelled all of his own clothes off and he was lying absolutely naked with Remus at last. He was kneeling over Remus so he didn't get a full body glance over but what Remus did see, he was fascinated with.

Sirius turned a bright shade of red as Moony's eyes focused on his cock and he actually sat up to get a better look.

"Can I touch it, Sirius?" he asked tentatively. Sirius nodded vigorously and watched as Remus trailed his long fingers over his erection, rubbing the head with his thumb, stroking it in fascination.

"God, Remus!" Sirius cried, his hands searching for something to hold onto, something to ground him. His hands wound themselves in Moony's light brown hair, pulling lightly. Sirius watched Remus with panting breaths and wide, disbelieving eyes. Remus was still looking at Sirius' cock as he probably unintentionally flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Can I – kiss it, Sirius?" he asked.

"God, yes, Remus, do anything you want to me" Sirius moaned, massaging Remus' scalp which made Moony moan. Remus leaned forward, slightly unsure of himself but determined to get it right. He brushed his lips over the head making Sirius' breath hitch and his grip tighten in Remus' hair. Gaining a little more confidence with his success, Remus ran a tentative, exploring tongue over the head of Sirius' cock. Sirius groaned, willing Remus to move faster. Remus seemed to understand because he took the head into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting the thick precome with relish, his eyes sliding closed in bliss. Sirius cried out, wondering how on earth he hadn't realised Remus would be such a natural in bed. Remus used one of his hands to grip the base of Sirius' penis and gently applied pressure. Sirius was losing his mind. He wanted Remus, he wanted all of Remus, right now, he wanted to take him, to show him how good he could make him feel, how he could make him scream his name constantly.

Sirius shoved Remus back on the bed before he lost control. Remus looked up at him, confused, wondering if he'd done something wrong, but when he saw the lusty dark look on Padfoot's face, he grinned, knowing that Sirius was finally going to fuck him.

Sirius lifted Remus' hips and spread his willing legs. He grabbed his wand and positioned it at Moony's entrance, preparing to lubricate him.

"This will hurt a bit, Moony" Sirius warned, waiting for his confirmation to continue. Remus nodded and Sirius pushed the wand in as gently as he could. Remus lifted his hips, rolling his head to the side and let out a small whimper. Sirius uttered the spell for the oil and removed the wand, replacing it with finger. It slid in much easier with the oil but Sirius' breath still hitched at how unbelievably tight Remus was. He knew it would be nothing like fucking a woman. Remus was so much tighter and hotter and he rolled and bucked his hips like a madman, even with only one finger in his arse. Sirius watched Moony push himself down onto the finger and smiled at his eagerness, gently pushing in another finger to stretch him. After a while, Sirius removed his fingers, using his wand to oil his own cock. Moony watched him before commenting absently "I could have done that".

Sirius grinned before replying, "I know, and I'd have loved you to, but I want my cock inside you today, Moony".

Moony had the decency to grin sheepishly before spreading his legs wider for Sirius, inviting him in. Sirius crawled between his friend's spread legs, positioning his leaking cock at Remus' entrance and leaning over him.

"Ready?" he whispered in Remus's ear.

Moony nodded, taking deep breaths.

Sirius slowly pushed the head in and almost lost his mind completely. Remus was so tight and hot, he could already tell this was going to be by far, the best sex he'd ever had. Sirius shut his eyes tight and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He pushed in a little more, groaning at the intense feelings coursing through him and it was all he could do not to slam right into Remus. He opened his eyes and looked down at Remus, wondering if he was hurting him but he just looked uncomfortable, not in much pain. Sirius slid the rest of the way in and breathed deeply into Remus ear, gripping the sheets on either side of Remus' head.

"God, Remus, you're so tight" Sirius panted into his ear.

"I never noticed how big you are" Remus commented, wriggling uncomfortably.

Sirius grinned and turned his head to capture Remus' mouth, gently sliding his tongue into his mouth and moaning when Remus' tongue joined in on the fun. Unable to take it any more, Sirius rolled his hips into Remus, forcing Remus's breath to hitch. Sirius pulled out halfway and pushed back in again, repeating until he established a steady rhythm. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, pulling him closer, deeper into himself. Sirius pushed in deeper and his cock brushed against something deep inside Remus. Remus arched his back, throwing his head back and tightening his hold on Sirius with his legs.

"God, Sirius!"

Sirius brushed his lips over Remus' neck and angled his hips, trying to hit that spot again. He succeeded and Remus had the same reaction.

"More!" he encouraged, wrapping his arms around Sirius, holding him tightly to his body. Sirius obliged, constantly hitting Remus' sweet spot and making him moan and cry out loudly. Sirius groaned, surprised at how vocal and loud Remus was but not displeased by it at all. He could feel Remus moving his hips with him, could hear him chanting his name over and over again, encouraging him to move faster and he obliged again, wondering how he could have gone six years in Remus' presence without fucking him.

"Sirius, I can't – I'm going to -" Remus panted.

"It's okay", Sirius leaned forward to whisper in his ear in a deep, seductive voice, "come for me Remus".

Remus arched his back into Sirius, short finger nails raking down his back as he shut his eyes tight and threw his head back into Sirius' pillow. He held onto Sirius tightly, crying out his name as he convulsed, stars exploding behind his eyelids. Sirius felt him shudder and tighten around him and he couldn't take it, spilling himself into Remus with a hoarse cry of Remus' name.

Sirius held him tightly for a couple more seconds until Remus' hips stopped bucking lazily in the after shocks of his orgasm and pulled out gently. Remus grunted at the sudden loss and unwrapped his arms and legs from Sirius' body, still breathing heavily. Sirius smiled, rolling off Remus and onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow" Remus breathed.

"Wow" Sirius agreed.

They were silent for a couple of minutes while they both caught they're breath before Remus turned on his side to face his new lover.

He leaned in, kissing Sirius lazily all over his face.

"That was brilliant" he mumbled, cupping Sirius face and kissing him slowly. Sirius hummed his content and agreement, allowing himself to be kissed. They both felt boneless and extremely tired and too worn out to hold himself up much longer, Remus lay himself half on-half off Sirius' chest. Tracing and drawing absently on Sirius skin, Remus mumbled, "James will be back soon and Peter too, from detention".

Sirius groaned, wishing he could just spend the rest of the afternoon lazing around on his bed with Remus. Getting a sudden idea, he grinned, raking his nails gently down Remus' back.

"You know, we only really use the Shrieking Shack once a month and no one really goes there at other times, so we could go there without being iterrupted" Sirius let the suggestion hang in the air.

He looked down at his chest to see Remus smiling lazily up at him.

"Excellent idea, Padfoot. There's a bed in one of the rooms not being used too".

Sirius grinned.

They lay there for a while longer, trying not to doze off, and just when Remus started softly kissing Sirius' chest and Sirius was deciding that maybe he wasn't so tired after all, and was maybe up for another round, someone banged on the door.

"Sirius, Remus, you wankers! Why the hell is the door locked?!"

They looked up, listening to James cursing and trying different variations of unlocking spells to no avail.

"I guess we have to let them in; it is his room too" Remus sighed, sitting up.

"Does that mean that we have to put clothes on?" Sirius whined, sitting up as well.

"Well I am but you don't have to. I'm quite happy for you to explain to James why you're butt naked and alone in the dorm with me" Remus offered.

Sirius cringed and laboriously clambered off the bed and pulled a pair of pants on. Remus followed suit, slipping on a shirt as well.

They could hear James cursing and ranting outside and Remus was sure he heard Lily trying to convince him to move away from the dorm. He grinned, figuring that Lily, at least, had figured out what they had been up to in there. He shared a grin with Sirius as he unlocked the door and contemplated what they would be doing tomorrow night, in the privacy of a dusty room in the Shrieking Shack and for once, he was grateful Sirius liked to act first and think later.


End file.
